


Sorry For Not Saying Anything Sooner

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Sorry For Not Saying Anything Sooner

You couldn't point to the exact moment when you fell in love with your best friend Jon Risinger but at some point in the 10 years you’ve known Jon that's what you did. You knew for a fact you were in love with Jon after he went through a really bad break up right before he moved to Austin. You also moved telling him you wanted a change of scenery but in reality you couldn't bear to be apart from him. You would have maybe told him then but you thought that a cross country move was not the best time. So you waited but then was date after date and you realized you had missed your chance. So you pretended that you were fine with it that your own feelings were not as important as Jon being happy. But then none of these dates went anywhere and so when you found yourself at Jon’s place on a Saturday night with a few drinks in you, you were just kind of done.  
“Jon why don’t you and I just date?” you asked. You and Jon were sitting on his coach.  
“Sorry what?” Jon replied clearly unsure that he heard you right.  
“Jon you have known each other for 10 years we clearly like each other otherwise we still wouldn’t be friends and I really think that it would make sense for us to date.” you rambled. Jon sighed.  
“Y/N I’m sorry I’m starting to see someone right now.”  
“And you didn’t tell me?”  
“We’ve been on three dates and I wanted to be sure before telling anyone.” You’re mind is swimming you’ve all but confessed your feelings for Jon, you're drunk, your best friend didn’t tell you about his girlfriend, you might have just fucked this up, you might be losing your best friend...  
“Y/N are you ok?”  
“No I’m not, I love you Jon like moved across the country love you and I should have told you years ago and now the only reason I’m telling you know is because I’m slightly drunk and I hate myself for it because you’re clearly happy with us just being friends and here I’m accidentally ruining all of that and I’m sorry.” you’ve started to cry you just coming undone as Jon pulled you into a hug.  
“I’m sorry Y/N I never knew you felt that way. I never meant to hurt you. I’m just… an idiot.” You looked up at him slightly confused. “I didn’t you felt the same way, I mean I was hoping but I didn’t think...” he leans down and kissed you it was softer than you were expecting and at first you thought you were dreaming but then you were kissing him back. Jon pulled away “I’m sorry that we haven't done that sooner I’m sorry for not telling you how I felt. I can’t believe what it must have been like for you to see me go on date after date and I’m sorry.” You kiss Jon again.  
“I forgive you and I’m also sorry for not saying anything either.” you curled up into Jon and rested your head on his chest while you wished this had gone differently you but knowing that Jon also felt the same way about you that you did for him made you happy.


End file.
